This invention relates to a liquid crystal driving system.
Conventionally, the liquid crystal device wherein electrodes are disposed on the inner wall surfaces of a transparent receptacle such as a transparent glass-made receptacle; and a liquid crystal, for example, a nematic liquid crystal is provided between the electrodes is driven by applying thereto a square wave pulse voltage readily obtained using, for example, an oscillator having the digital integrated circuit construction.
That is, upon applying a voltage to the liquid crystal, it is brought to a dynamic scattering state. When a light incides into the resulting liquid crystal, the incident light is subjected to scattering, so that this liquid crystal looks whitish to the eyes.
However, if, in case the liquid crystal is brought to a dynamic scattering state by applying a square wave pulse voltage to the liquid crystal, the ambient temperature of the liquid crystal is decreased, or the repetitive frequency of the square wave pulse voltage is increased, the liquid crystal will cease to respond to the applied voltage, namely will cease to present a dynamic scattering state. This is a drawback accompanying the prior art liquid crystal device.